A drop of rain
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Set after S01E07. It rains so instead of greeting Alec outside, Chloe lets him in.


**_A drop of rain_**

_The 9 lives of Chloe King_

_Chloe / Alek_

_Set at the end of S01E07_

* * *

><p>After the day that she had had, Chloe wanted nothing more than to jump in her bed and try to forget it all, especially the most recent part, when her mother told her that she wanted to have her father declared dead... Should she tell her mother that he was alive and speaking with her? Was it even really him? Sure, he quoted their old story to her but anyone he knew could have known that... Would her father really stay this distant and mysterious with everything she was going through? What if one of their enemies was actually using her father's old email address to try and manipulate her into doing what they wanted? How was she supposed to know the truth then?<p>

She needed to think about it and was about to head in her bedroom when someone knocked on the door.

It was Alek, he was standing right outside her front porch, looking at the sky as it started to rain.

"Don't stay outside, it's starting to rain. Come on in." She called out to him.

Alek turned back to face her and quickly climbed the steps of her house to join her in the hall. She could see a couple of rain drops falling from his hair to his face.

"Alek? What's wrong? You're okay?" She asked him, wondering why he was here and why he was being so quiet, looking so nervous.

Alec looked at her silently for a while and she could see something happening in his head, there was something different in the way he looked at her. It was like he had made a decision and was about to live up to it.

"We belong together." He finally told her before he pushed his lips against her, using his right arm to bring her closer to him.

He pulled apart quickly enough and she knew that it was his way of giving her a choice. She liked him of course, and she understood now that there was absolutely no hope with Brian. Alek was there for her, always, even when he wasn't supposed to be watching over her. The fair thing to do was to give her the choice of winning her over.

With a small, shy smile, she took a small step to be closer to him and kissed him back, showing him that she was giving him a chance and enjoying the fact that as soon as his arms wrapped around her waist, she felt safer than she had ever been.

.

Brian didn't understand why Chloe didn't want to date him when she obviously liked him and as he drove to her house, planning on leaving for her the scarf she forgot when she ran away from him, he was hoping for a way to get some answers.

When he got in front of her house, Brian parked his car and braced himself to face the rain. The scarf held tightly by his left hand, he quickly climbed the steps. He was about to tie the scarf on the handle of the door and leave right away but before he did any of that, he couldn't help it but to glance through the living room's window. The light was on and he could see Chloe.

Seeing this as a sign, Brian was about to ring the doorbell to try and speak with her but suddenly, Alec walked in behind her. They were holding hands, smiling and something about the way they were looking at each other just felt intimate.

He knew that he should turn away but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple inside the house. They seemed to be talking for a while, Brian didn't know how long really, he didn't know how long he had been watching but when Chloe bent to kiss Alek, Brian shook his head and turned away, got back in his car and drove back to his house, the scarf still in his hand.

Once he got to his house, Brian dropped Chloe's scarf in his trashcan and started packing a bag.

His father was right, he had nothing to do in this town anymore. He needed to go back to college, meet new people and move on with his life. His bag was half way done when Brian went to find his father and informed him of his decision. Of course he didn't argue and seemed pretty happy to see his son leave.

It hurt to know that his father didn't want him around but Brian tried not to think about it as he finished packing.

His father managed to get him a flight a couple of hours away so Brian took his cell phone out and simply sent Chloe a text message saying that she was right, they couldn't be together and that he was going back to College anyway. He added that he understood that they couldn't even be friends, wished her the best of luck in life and turned his phone off.

.

"Come on Alek, we can't just spend the evening kissing, we need to talk about this." Chloe weakly protested as she pulled him behind her to sit in her living room.

"When a girl wants to talk, it's usually bad news." He protested, an amused light in his eyes.

"Don't be silly! I just want want to make sure we're both on the same page." She replied, shaking her head, her smile never leaving her face.

"Very well. What's our page?" he asked her.

"Well, am I wrong to assume that you want a relationship?" She asked him.

"No, you'd be right. Isn't that what you want too? Do you still have feelings for this Brian? Do you still hope for..." Alek tarted asking her but Chloe cut him off.

"Of course I still have feelings for Brian, these things don't go away so quickly, but I don't want to be with him anymore and I do want to be with you but..." She explained, hesitating at the last part.

"But?" he asked her.

"But I want us to take things slow, you have to give me time to clear my head. I don't want us to rush into anything." She told him.

"Fine, as long as we're together, we can go at any speed you want." He assured her.

"Good." She smiled.

"So, how slow is slow?" He asked her, moving his face closer to hers.

"Let's find out." She replied, leaning toward him to kiss him.

They kissed for about 10 more minutes before Chloe heard her mother coming downstairs.

She asked Alek to hide and ended up going in her room after telling her mother that she still didn't know if she wanted to declare her father dead. Of course Alek was waiting for her already and when he asked her what the deal was with her father, Chloe decided to be honest and open with him and she told him everything she knew, including the email.

"One of the Mai here is some sort of computer expert, he could probably find out where the email was sent from. You should tell Valentina about it, she'll help you." Alek advised her.

"I will. Tomorrow... You can even bring it up when you get back tonight if you want. I just want to be sure it's him... I can't help but think that my father wouldn't have been so... I don't know... Cold, I guess, in his emails." She shook her head, showing them all to him.

"But h did quote a book that the two of you created, it has to mean something." Alek told her.

"At first I thought it did, but now I realize that if my mother knew about it, anyone my father knew could have known about it as well... A friend visiting, a co-worker... Little facts like this are easily shared, aren't they?" She asked him.

"You're right. In any case, being too safe is better than not being safe enough, especially given the fact that you're the Uniter." He smiled.

"No one lets me forget it." She smiled.

Chloe and Alek spoke for a while longer about lots of different things before the Mai Uniter started yawning and Alek took this as his cue to leave. He kissed her goodnight and promised to come by the next morning to pick her up and take her to see Valentina so she could try to get some answers.

When she fell asleep that night, Chloe knew that her problems wouldn't just go away and that they were far from being over but she was quite happy with the way her evening ended up. She was aware that her day could have ended up in a much worst way and she was grateful for the fact that she had such good friends (and boyfriend for Alek) watching over her.

The next morning, Chloe would look at her phone and see Brian's message, then Alec would come over, like he promised her and it would take her concerns for Brian away from her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Did you like it? It's just something short I had in my head. It has probably been done but well... Here it is.<em>

_A little review please?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
